izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:~InvaderXeena~/Art!
Willow.png|This is Willow, a half-human-halfI-rken-2-year-old-Smeet. Jen.png|And this is Willow's older sister, Jen. She's also half-human-half-Irken, only she's 6. :B Melody not in Disguise.png|Melody without her disguise Melody in Disguise.png|Melody in her disguise Chart.png|This is the chart of art that I see when I search for ZADR. Red = Inappropriate Blue = Appropriate and Green = It just doesn't make sense I mean, seriously.png|And this is a mini rant pic about inappropriate ZADR art. A Flower for my little Gazzy (ZAGR).png|"A Flower fr my Little Gazzy" Chibi ZAGR. ^3^ All My OC'S So Far.png|Oh Tallest this is old... From left to right: Flame, Kiki, Vivi, Creampuff, Belle, Shadow, Sara, Neon Bubbles, Sasha, and Roxi (Creampuff Belle, Shadow and Roxi are cats) Angel.png|Angel Blackmail Time.png|This is a screencapped picture I took from the chatroom. XD Cami.png|Cami Cari.png|Cari Chibi Gaz.png|Chibi Gaz ^3^ Chibi Xeena.png|Chibi Xeena (Almost all my art is Chibi Now these days.) Chibi ZAXR.png|Chibi ZAXR DR BOREDOM BLAAAAAAAAAAAH~.png|DR BOREDOM BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Flame.png|Flame Happy Olympics! ^-^.png|KiMi hopes you all have a happy Olympics ^-^ Hotaru.png|Hotaru Jess.png|Jess KiMi and GIR.png|KiMi and GIR KiMi in Disguise.png|KiMi in disguise KiMi.png|KiMi Lost Train of Thought.png|This is a little something I doodled up on the old chatroom before I left. Lyn.png|Lyn Music.png|Music. Yes, I said it, Music. It's not the end of the world. -.- Niki.png|Nikki Nina.png|Nina On The Screen .3..png|This is for anybody who wants to know what my desk top looks like. I accidentally gave Xeena magenta eyes...Ah well. Realistic (Not quite.) Xeena.png|A failed realistic Xeena. Samiha.png|Samiha Sara.png|Sara So very very true.png|So true... Vira.png|Vira Vivi.png|Vivi WHAT THE HELL IS THIS.png|WHAT THE HELL EVEN IS THIS? (True story.) Xeena in Disguise.png|Xeena in disguise Xeena...png|A well shaded and lighted drawing of Xeena. Xeena.png|Xeena's concept art Zen.png|Zen Comic.png|This has nothing to do with IZ but I thought I might post this. Insane Sweets is Unamused.png|And this. She's all like "What are you looking at?" XD Screwball.png|AND this. This is Screwball. You know, from MLP:FiM? Season two episode two?Flies past the screen for half a second at halfway point? Draw it again - Neon.png|And I figured I might as well draw my Sonic character Neon the Cat, in a before and after shot. The before was drawn in 2011, May 6th. The after was drawn on 2012, August 10th. Yes, this is Firefox..png|And finally, this is a screenshot of my Firefox turning into Google. Hi.png|Hi. Torturing Zim XD.png|Torturing Zim XD Xeena the Fluffy.png|XEENA THE FLUFFY Lunari.png|Lunari (Smeet) Savvanah.png|Savvanah Blackmail Time.png|A funny chatroom moment OI....png|A fail. Even when she's mad, she's still funny..png|Even when she's mad she still manages to be funny. Roatsing....png|ROATSING. Help... Screw it part 2.png|The "Centry" of Screw It Part Two Help... Screw it part 1.png|The "Centry" of Screw it Part One Sideways beard.png|Hyper was high last night.... WAAAAAAAAT.png|WAAAAAAAAAAT. FALALALALALALALAFAIL!.png|"FALALALALALALALAFAIL!" WTF. Possibe..png|POSSIBE. WTF!!!! XD.png|WTF *Hyper asked me to put this up somewhere so she could use it in a future story* FAIL!.png|TRIPPLE FAIL! Xeena meets the Blur Tool.png|Xeena meets the Blur Tool on Paint Tool SAI SUCK ON THIS!.png|HAHAHAHAHAHDKLAHGDFJAJFERKWEJK! Kiya.png Kira WIP.PNG Rika.PNG Rin.PNG I made Xeena..PNG Katia.PNG Kayla.PNG Kala.PNG Jiska.PNG Iza.PNG Dera.png Eeeehh.png Bse 1.png Base 2.png T.png Snapshot 20121212 4.JPG Snapshot 20121212 3.JPG Snapshot 20121212.JPG Jade.png Snapshot 20121210 6.JPG Snapshot 20121210 5.JPG Category:Blog posts